Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami is the main protagonist of the 2008 video game, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, as well as being a recurring protagonist in all of Persona 4's spin-off games. He previously starred in Episode 42 of One Minute Melee in Season 3 where he fought against Jean Pierre Polnareff from the anime/manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He also fought Jotaro Kujo in Episode 12 of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami (By ParaGoomba348) *'Firion vs. Yu Narukami' (Complete) *Josuke Higashikata vs Yu Narukami *'Yu Narukami VS Jotaro Kujo' (Complete) *'Yu Narukami vs Lok Lambert' (Complete) *Yu Narukami vs. Lucy Heartfilia *Mami Tomoe vs Yu Narukami *'Yu Narukami vs Milla Maxwell' (Complete) *'Minato Arisato vs Yu Narukami' (Complete) *Yu vs Neku *Ragna The Bloodedge VS Yu Narukami *Red VS Yu Narukami *Robin VS Yu Narukami (By Gold and Owly) *Yu Narukami vs Shidou Itsuka (Abandoned) *Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Yu Narukami Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Hyde Kido (Under Night) *Rex (Xenoblade) *Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) History Death Battle Info * Attacks: Big Gamble, Raging Lion, Brave and Daring, Lightning Flash * Weapons: Golf Club (initial), Katana (basic), Blade of Totsuka (ultimate), Bus Stop Sign (joke) * Equipment: Omnipotent Orb Persona A Persona is a mask from the Collective Unconciousness in the form of an ancient hero, god, demon, or angel, chosen subconsiously by the user for their soul to wield as a guardian spirit against demonic and cognitive threats. People gain the ability to summon a Persona when they make a deal with their Shadow, the hidden "dark side" of their personality. "Persona" and "Shadow" are two sides of the same coin, so the Shadow becomes the Persona and fights on behalf of the ego, as long as the ego does not deny the Shadow. In short, Yu has the ability to summon an astral entity to help him fight his foes, in this case, a mask in the form of the Japanese creator god Izanagi. It grants him control over lightning, powerful physical attacks, and a conceptual immunity to darkness-based hazards. While it may seem like Persona users are dependent of their Personas to fight, Personas actually grant their wielders the ability to perform superhuman feats, even without needing to be summoned. Yu can fight tanks and giant robots with nothing but a sword, react fast enough to dodge bullets and lightning, withstand a summoned flash flood to the face, and survive a city-destroying explosion courtesy of Ameno-Sagiri. Because his Persona is of the Fool Arcana, Yu has an ability known as the Wild Card, which gives him the ability gain and use any Persona from the Sea of Souls thanks to the bonds he forges with people. He can change his skills and elemental affinites depending on what Persona he uses, and he can even modify his Personas with fusion or skill cards. At the end of his journey, Yu gained the World Arcana and evolved Izanagi into its ultimate form, Izanagi-no-Okami. In this form, it resists every element except light, is immune to darkness, and learns a wider variety of skills. Its unique trait, Creation Ceremony, increases its attack and defense in accordance to how large his Persona compendium has become. The list below consists of Personas he used in either animated series, one per tarot card. For a full list of the Personas he can use, see here, here, and here. Main Persona *Izanagi ** Spells ***Zio (light electric spell) ***Raikouzan (light electric-infused physical attack) ***Swift Strike (multi-hit physical attack) ***Zionga (medium electric spell) ***Raimeizan (medium electric-infused physical attack) ***Mazionga (AOE medium electric spell) ***Ziodyne (heavy electric spell) ***Raijinzan (electric-infused physical attack) ***Maziodyne (AOE heavy electric spell) ***Cross Slash (two hit physical combo) ***Swordbreaker (medium chance of halving physical damage) ***Vorpal Blade (AOE heavy physical attack) ***Blade of Fury (heavy physical attack) ***Heaven's Blade (heavy physical attack) ***Myriad Arrows (multi hit physical attack) ***Thunder God Dance (10 hit physical/electric combo) **Resists electricity, immune to darkness-based attacks, weak to wind. **Plays the electric guitar. * Izanagi-no-Okami: ** Spells *** Garudyne (heavy wind attack) *** Bufudyne (heavy ice attack) *** Agidyne (heavy fire attack) *** Ziodyne (heavy electric attack) *** Megidolaon (heavy almighty attack) *** Mind Charge (2.5x increase to the power of all magic attacks) *** Heat Riser (increases attack power, defense, and evasion to 1.3x) *** Protecting Sword (high chance of half damage from physical attacks) *** Angelic Grace (increases evasion against all attacks except Light, Dark,and Almighty) *** Victory Cry (Full HP and SP restore after a battle) *** Myriad Truths (absurdly powerful almighty attack). ** Resists electricity, wind, fire, ice, and physical attacks, immune to darkness. ** Plays a double-necked electric bass guitar. Other Personas * Pyro Jack: Narukami uses the Magician Tarot Card, his bond to his ally Yosuke Hanamura, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona whose attacks are Agilao, Maragion, Tarunda (Decreases a foe’s Attack), And Marakukaja (Increases all Allies defense). * Scathach: Narukami uses the Priestess Card, his bond to his ally Yukiko Amagi, to switch Izanagi for this ice/wind-attribute Persona whose attack is Mabufudyne, Garudyne, Magarudyne, Amrita (Cure status ailments), and Mind Charge. * Isis: Narukami uses the Empress Card, his bond to his mysterious aide Margaret, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. It can restore him to full health with Mediarahan or Salvation (Full HP + Cure all Ailments). * Odin: Narukami uses the Emperor Card, his bond to his ally Kanji Tatsumi, to switch Izanagi for this wind/electric-attribute Persona. It absorbs wind, nullifies electricity, and its attacks are Maziodyne and Panta Rhei. * Kohryu: Narukami uses the Hierophant Card, his bond to his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this electric-attribute Persona. It can multiply its attack power by 250% with Mind Charge. * Leanan Sidhe: Narukami uses the Lovers Card, his bond to his ally Rise Kujikawa, to switch Izanagi for this support-type Persona. It has the ability to seal an opponet's strength, magic, and agility with a skill called Salome's Kiss. * Futsunushi: Narukami uses the Chariot Card, his bond to his ally Chie Satonaka, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. It knows the skill Ali Dance, a passive skill that halves all enemies' hit rate, is immune to physical attacks, and its strongest attack is Primal Force. * Sraosha: Narukami uses the Justice Card, his bond to his cousin Nanako Dojima, to switch Izanagi for this light-attribute Persona. Its attacks are Brave Blade and Mahamaon (An instant death skill that has a medium chance of working.) * Arahabaki: Narukami uses the Hermit Card, his bond to a fox, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. It passively reflects physical attacks, and its strongest attack is Vicious Strike. * Norn: Narukami uses the Fortune Card, his bond to his ally Naoto Shirogane, to switch Izanagi for this wind-attribute Persona whose attack is Magarudyne. It can also weaken opponents with Debilitate (The opposite of Heat Riser, decrease an enemy's stats by 1/3). * Rakshasa: Narukami uses the Strength, his bond to his fellow athletes Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona whose attack is Brain Shake, and of course others. * Makami: Narukami uses the Hanged Man Card, his bond to Naoki Konishi, to switch Izanagi for this fire-attribute Persona whose attacks include Agilao. * Mot: Narukami uses the Death Card, his bond to Hisano Kuroda, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona whose attack is Mudoon (A Dark Instant-Killing Attack that has a medium chance for success) * Genbu: Narukami uses the Temperance Card, his bond to Eri Minami, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona. It triples his evasion against electric attacks. *Beelzebub: Narukami uses the Devil Card, his bond to Sayoko Uehara, to switch Izanagi for this dark-attribute Persona. Its strongest attack is Megidolaon. Of course, it has a multitude of Mudo skills. * Abaddon: Narukami uses the Tower Card, his bond to Shu Nakajima, to switch Izanagi for this status-effecting Persona. It can halve all enemies' stats with the skill Old One. * Helel: Narukami uses the Star Card, his bond to his ally Teddie, to switch Izanagi for this fire/almighty-attribute Persona. Its strongest attack is Morning Star, a powerful almighty spell. * Yamata no Orochi: Narukami uses the Moon Tarot Card, his bond to Ai Ebihara, to switch Izanagi for this ice-attribute Persona whose attacks are the freezing Mabufula and the wind-element Garula. *Tam Lin: Narukami uses the Sun Tarot Card, his bond to Ayane Matsunaga, to switch Izanagi for this physical-attribute Persona. It knows the skill Enduring Soul, allowing him to return to full health if he's defeated, but only once per battle. *Lucifer: Narukami uses the Judgement Tarot Card, his bond to the Investigation Team, to switch Izanagi for this ice/physical/almighty attribute Persona. Its strongest attack is World's End, a powerful almighty/water spell. It can also use Bufu-Skills. *Magatsu-Izanagi: Narukami uses the Jester/Hunger Tarot Card, his bond to his enemy and/or accomplice, Tohru Adachi, to switch Izanagi for this all-around-attribute Persona, whose attacks include Power Charge (2x Power on next physical attack), Vorpal Blade, Heat Riser, Megidolaon, Magarudyne, and Maziodyne. It can instantly neutralize opponents with Evil Smile (inflicts fear) followed by Ghastly Wail (kills opponents with fear). *Kaguya: Narukami uses the Aeon Tarot Card, his bond to Marie, to switch Izanagi for this healing/light attribute Persona. It can heal him with Mediarahan, and then dish out instant-kills with Hamaon and Mahamaon. Its unique skill Lunar Blessing creates an absolute defense that can nullify even the strongest almighty attacks. Feats Story *Defeated Margaret, the strongest of the Velvet Room siblings. *Gained the Orb of Sight, allowing him to dispell all illusions and falsehoods. *Maxed out his Persona compendium and gained the World Arcana by himself. *Willed himself back to reality after being dragged into Yomi by Izanami. *Killed Izanami-no-Okami. *Killed Hi-no-Kagustuchi with Adachi's help. *Killed Chronos with Minato and Zen's help. *Defeated Mikuratana-no-Kami in a dance-off. *Willed himself back into existence after Enlil erased him. *Assisted Joker, Minato, and Minako in defeating Enlil. Physical *Survived attacks from mountain-sized gods. *Can fight evenly against members of the Shadow Operatives, a group more experienced Persona users, while limiting himself to Izanagi. *Can move at the speed of lightning. *Leveled a city block with Myriad Arrows. *Blew up the entire Secret Laboratory with Megidolaon. *Stalemated Sho Minazuki, a trained dual swordsman who was using lethal force, in a swordfight. Gallery P4-Izanagi.jpg|Izanagi: Yu's initial Persona Izanagi_no_okami_by_izanagi_0xxi-d5wcw5a.png|Izanagi no Okami: Yu's Ultimate Persona p4_magatsuizanagi.jpg|Magatsu Izanagi, the corrupted form of Izanagi p4au_kaguya.png|Kaguya, the Aeon Persona Twilight+source+persona+4+golden 208141 4954546.jpg|Yu gives his thoughts on an infamous book series. Fishing fail.jpg|Wha- how do youe even?! Narukami Thug Life.jpg|*Immediately picks second option* 2378493-2012 11 29 155640.jpg|Yu holding the Blade of Totsuka Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Atlus Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants